callofdutyfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
MSR
The MSR is a bolt-action sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''Call of Duty: Ghosts'', Call of Duty Online, and as a cut weapon in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. 使命召唤：现代战争3 Campaign The MSR appears in the mission "Iron Lady", where it is useful for picking off enemies at range in the ground-based section of the mission. Multiplayer The MSR is the last sniper rifle unlocked, at level 66. A major thing to note is that the MSR is statistically similar to the L118A in almost every way. They have the same base damage, magazine size, and multipliers. The only differences are the unlock times, as the L118A is unlocked with Create-a-Class, whereas the MSR must be unlocked at level 66. As well, the MSR cycles the bolt and reloads faster, and thus, has a higher rate of fire and reload time over the L118A. It also has a larger/ more circular scope than the L118A, giving more peripheral vision during ADS. Due to these simple facts, many players that have it unlocked would choose the MSR. Due to the aforementioned strengths of the MSR, it is much more suited towards aggressive sniping, where it is more forgiving when the enemy is missed or shot in the limbs, and that less time is required to reload. Its popularity online is reflected upon by several players, as its simple-but-deadly statistics allow a good wielder to dominate the battleground with relative ease. Survival Mode The MSR is available in Survival Mode at level 7, it is the first sniper available, and costs $2000. The MSR is a good choice for the early rounds as its high damage and relatively low recoil make it easy to pick off enemies. However, it is advised to replace this weapon when heavy troops appear as it can no longer kill with a single shot. Weapon Attachments *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 13. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Variable Zoom - Unlocked at weapon level 22. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 10. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 18. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery MSR MW3.png|The MSR. Regular Sniper Scope Reticle MW3.png|Reticle of the MSR's sniper scope. MSR Scope ADS MW3.png|The MSR's scope. MSR Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the MSR. MSR Bolt Cycle MW3.png|Cycling the bolt of the MSR. Soldier MSR Underground MW3.jpg|The MSR in multiplayer. CombatCardMSR.jpg|MSR's Combat Card. MSR Third Person MW3.png|MSR in third person MSR Sniper Fallen 1 MW3.png MSR Sniper Fallen 2 MW3.png Demonstration 使命召唤：幽灵 The MSR is very briefly seen in the Extinction mode of Call of Duty: Ghosts, in the Profile Intel of David Archer from Nightfall. It is shown alongside the SAS logo. 冷知识 *The MSR has the Remington logo on the left side of the weapon, similar to the ACR 6.8 and the RSASS. **It also has the same Remington logo on the toe of the buttstock. *In addition, it has a Leupold logo visible on the scope's elevation turret. *In the Dew XP promotion, Price's Combat Card claims his main weapons are the MSR and CM901 despite never using them in-game. *The MSR has a diagonally mounted rail just above the character's left thumb in a similar fashion to the RSASS used in Eye of the Storm, however it can never be used. *The serial number of the MSR is XC220319, the same as the PP90M1. Category:使命召唤：现代战争3 狙击步枪 Category:使命召唤Online 狙击步枪